Golden Beast
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: Golden Cain. CainShun. Edited. A Keiichi finds out. And we discover a bit more of those beast clues... Shun, after hanging out with Cain, finally grows a back bone. And then applies it to Cain, or rather his rear.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Golden Beast

**Chapter: **1/3

**Author:** The Serpent Guardian

**Pairing:** Cain/Shun One-sided Keiichi/Shun

**Rating:** R. Look below.

**Warnings:** Coarse language. Explicit yaoi. Two guys. They kiss, they pet, they fuck. Not in great detail, however. Lime. Nothing that you wouldn't rate as R if it was a heterosexual couple so I refuse to rate it higher because it is a homosexual couple. Hoped for incest, Keiichi and Shun are brothers. Slightly OOC Shun, he decided to grow up when I wasn't looking.

**---**

**Author's Note:** If you haven't read the manga Golden Cain, stop reading this now. The fic will not make sense if you haven't read the manga.

Those of you who have read it, will know that Shun is slightly OOC. I did not intend for him to be this way, in fact I intended for Cain to have to prove to both Shun and Keiichi that Shun was his. Shun was not having this though. Too much time with Cain made him realize some things. These things should be evident in the fic.

Overall I am pleased with the way he wanted to be betrayed. I wrote this not because the story needed to be continued, but because I could not resist expanding upon the numerous "beast" references. Yaoi lemons are good, supernatural yaoi lemons are even better. Enjoy!

---

**Edit (8/22/05):** I added suffixes, and names. So if anyone knows what Shun's last name is, let me know. Enjoy!

(-)(-)(-)

**Golden Beast**

---

_Chapter One_

(-)(-)(-)

"Where are Hino-kun and Sumiyaka-kun? (1) They are always gone these days…" the professor, Yoshihide Utagai, (2) said, almost crying that his top student, the president of the Honors Society, was always gone. Ever since he had him look after that _demon_ Hino Cain.

A girl, Ishikawa Tamako, (3) who sat next to Shun raised her hand. "I saw Sumiyaka-san earlier. He didn't look very good. I told him maybe he should go home. He said no, he'd just be a moment. He's probably in the bathroom."

"That's a relief. Atakagawa-kun, (4) would you go find Sumiyaka-kun? Thank you." The professor then continued with his lesson.

(-)(-)(-)

Shun was bent over one of the sinks in a boys' bathroom. His reflection looked back at him tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Cain had gotten upset when Shun had mentioned that his brother, Keiichi, was almost done with rehab. (Over a year ago Keiichi had gotten hit by a car, trying to protect him.) As a result, Cain had gotten a little… possessive… which he tended to do when Shun mentioned his brother. A sleepless night filled with sinful passions had followed.

The door opened, but Shun paid it no mind, too lost in his memories of the night before. His head jerked up, however, when he felt a tongue licking his ear. A very familiar tongue. "Ca…Cain…" Shun managed to gasp out. "Wha-What are you doing! Anyone could walk in!"

Cain raised his golden head from biting the back of Shun's neck and whispered in his ear, "Who cares? Let them see."

"But class…" Shun trailed off again when Cain's nimble hands found their way into his pants. He thrust into those hands and moaned.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Speak up."

"Take…uh!...me…Gods, take me!" Shun pulled away slightly to turn to face Cain and slammed him into the wall to the right of the sink. "Shred… Shred me to pieces with your fangs!" (5)

At the sound of those words Cain lost what little control he had when he was with Shun. He loved it when he said that, said those words. No one, no one had ever acknowledged that side of him. No one that is, until Shun. Shun acknowledged and accepted the beast.

Soon, very soon he would be ready to find his own beast and he will have won. Shun was his, not Keiichi's. His. Cain's. He needed to hear Shun scream his name. Speaking of screams… Shun's moans had almost reached… ah, there. Music to his ears, Shun's pleasured screams.

"Cain… Cain! Fuck… Fuck me!... Now!" Shun panted out, lost in the pleasure Cain's mouth was giving him. He no longer cared that this was indecent, that anyone could walk in; that they'd be punished for this, if they were caught. But that was just it, they never did get caught. Sure a few people had -ahem- stumbled across them, but he had been too lost in Cain to notice, and Cain was an exhibitionist, he liked to show the world that Shun was his. And his he was. Shun never wanted this to change. He didn't want anyone else. He only wanted Cain. No other.

"Devour me, golden beast." (6) He whispered into Cain's ear, as he wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling the blond man to him.

All thought stopped when those sinful words passed Shun's delicious lips. Giving a throaty moan, he slammed into that wonderful heat, that tight, perfect ass.

Both of them were panting now, so close, so very close. Cain leaned forward to nip at Shun's exposed neck and was busy leaving a trail of bright red marks on Shun's light skin. Shun twined his hands in Cain's silky mane and tugged him forward to devour his mouth as Cain pulled him into the sweet abyss of his orgasm. Shun's scream of completion was lost in Cain's warm, _talented_ mouth.

(-)(-)(-)

Atakagawa Kento was annoyed. Tamako-san had not said what bathroom they had been near, so he had to go to all of them in this building. He had just about given up, but he would try this one and if he didn't find Shun-kun, he was going back to class. Though it was nice not to have to listen to his professor drone on. He sighed when he came to the last bathroom. He paused, was that a noise? He smiled, relieved Shun-kun was in this one. He stopped again, was that a sob? What had happened?

The door opened. "Shun-kun? Are yo-" Kento cut himself off with a strangled sound.

Cain-san broke the kiss and turned his head towards Kento. "Did you want something?" Not once did he stop his delightful thrusts, or the gentle stroking of his hands on Shun-kun's hips and in between.

Kento's eyes widened and he made another strangled sound, but managed to get out "Yoshi… he wants… to class…" He gestured vaguely to Shun-kun.

Shun-kun for his part had been ignoring Kento, focused instead on what Cain-san's hands were doing to him, and that thick, hot, _hard_ cock driving him into the wall. Now he smirked slightly and whispered softly, "Tell him I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment and I'll be there when I'm… less occupied." Then he began to trail kisses and nips down Cain-san's neck. He wrapped his hand around Cain-san's, and began to pleasure himself.

"What you do to me." he breathed. Cain-san moved to begin to thrust harder. "Scream my name. Scream for me."

Kento's eyes grew even wider and he backed away, quickly shutting the bathroom door. He had to get to a different bathroom and take care of the impossible heat pooling between his legs.

(-)(-)(-)

Shun knocked softly on the door. Yoshihide-san paused in the middle of his lecture. His face brightened when he saw who had interrupted him. "Sumiyaka-kun!" Blink, slow smile. "And Hino-kun! I wasn't expecting you to come!" he paused again when the two of them smiled, no, smirked.

He opened his mouth to tell them to take their seats when he noticed some rather odd marks on Sumiyaka-kun's neck. Rather like- "Sumiyaka-kun, how did you manage to acquire those… _vivid_ marks?" Yoshihide-san asked. Quite sure that quiet, polite, shy Sumiyaka-kun would have an innocent explanation.

Yoshihide-san's conviction dwindled a bit when Hino-kun slung an arm around Sumiyaka-kun's shoulders. His notion of Sumiyaka-kun's innocence was shot, repeatedly, when Sumiyaka-kun turned and said, "Oh, those. I'll show you." And proceeded to leave a bright red hickey on Hino's neck. He broke away quickly and turned to go to his desk.

"I just finished and now you've gotten me started again!" Hino complained.

Sumiyaka-kun looked over his shoulder and winked, "Then I'll just have to take care of it." He walked to his desk, swaying his hips gently, suggestively. "Later."

A slow smirk spread over Hino's face, "I'll hold you to that," he said as he joined Sumiyaka, sitting in the desk next to him. He waved to Tamako-san who was sharpening her pencil, the desk he had taken happened to be hers. His other hand could not be seen.

Sumiyaka's lips parted slightly and his eyes glazed. One of his hands had disappeared, too.

The professor cleared his throat to begin his lecture again. It was disturbing what Hino Cain had done to Sumiyaka-kun.

(-)(-)(-)

_End Chapter One_

(-)(-)(-)

**1)**_Sumiyaka : Swift._ I used this as Shun's last name. I have no idea what Shun's last name is, or what his parents' names are, so I just made them up. I got the word sumiyaka from my Japanese dictionary.

**2)** _Yoshihide Utagai : Don't-know-the-meaning Disbelief._ Last name first. My friend, Cassandra, found this name in a book of Japanese short stories; as well as some others, which I've used as well. We are unsure whether Yoshihide is a first or last name. I also acquired the word utagai from my Japanese dictionary.

**3)** _Ishikawa Tamako : Don't-know Jewel-child._ Last name first. Ishikawa is also a name Cassandra got from the book; we aren't sure whether it's a first or last name. I got Tamako from my baby names book.

**4)** _Atakagawa Kento : Unknown Don't-know._ Cassandra made up the name Atakagawa. I have no idea where I picked up the name Kento, probably from Yorodian Samurai Troopers.

**5)** _Shred me to pieces with your fangs._ Taken directly from the manga. Shun says this, once or twice I think.

**6)** _Devour me, golden beast._ Also taken directly from the manga. I think Shun says this twice.

**A/N:** I have the next chapter written, and most of the last chapter. I appreciate reviews, enjoy flames, but constructive criticism pisses me off. I should update with the next chapter within the week. I hope you enjoyed, the next chapters will be longer.

**Edit (8/21/05):** I fixed some spelling errors and some other things. There were some things that should have been glaringly obvious to me. I also changed the format a bit. Not really a big deal, nor noticeable, just a bit easier for my eyes to see the different sections.

I also added some Japanese suffixes. The professor starts out calling everybody Name-kun, then that slips. I did this on purpose. I wanted to show that Yoshihide taught his students with a very open and friendly manner, more of equals then teacher-student.

However, after Shun and Cain came to class and Shun demonstrates, he stops adding the "-kun" to Cain's name. Now, from my understanding, this either shows that the two are very intimate, or that (and this is the case) the professor is being very rude. I thought that this was a probable reaction for him; after all Cain just stole his prize student. Though he wavers a bit where Shun is concerned. It took him longer to drop the "-kun" on Shun's name, but he couldn't keep it off either. He still values Shun as student, and can't bring himself to be outright rude to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Golden Beast

**Chapter: **2/3

**Author:** The Serpent Guardian

**Pairing:** Shun/Cain One-sided Keiichi/Shun

**Rating:** R. Borderline NC-17

**Warnings:** Coarse language. Explicit yaoi. Two guys. They kiss, they pet, they fuck. Not in great detail, however. More detail in this chap then last though, lemon-lime soda, not lemonade. Nothing that you wouldn't rate as R if it was a heterosexual couple so I refuse to rate it higher because it is a homosexual couple. Hoped for incest, Keiichi and Shun are brothers. Slightly OOC Shun, he decided to grow up when I wasn't looking.

**---**

**A/N:** Sorry this post took forever. I finished writing this fic in about two weeks, so I should have posted. However, that required me typing it up. All 20 pages. And that I didn't want to do, so I didn't. Thus the late posting. I apologize for that.

Also I edited the first chapter a bit; just some spelling and formatting changes, and I added some names. No need to go back and reread it, unless you want to.

Enjoy!

(-)(-)(-)

**Golden Beast**

---

_Chapter Two_

(-)(-)(-)

"Okaa-san?" (1) Shun called later that day. Shun had just gotten home, after a delightful session in Cain's dressing room, interrupted by Cain's manager - who had gotten a wicked gleam in his eye and had started muttering about fangirls, _yaoi_ fangirls. He, of course, had let them finish and started working on a shoot idea with the two of them in -ahem- rather explicit positions.

Shun entered the kitchen and found a note from his mother saying that she was at the hospital and that Keiichi's doctor said that his brother would be out in a week or so. A sudden worry froze Shun in place. Cain. He would not be happy about this. And Keiichi would not be happy that Shun had chosen Cain. But he had, he had chosen Cain. Now he just had to prove it to them.

The black haired young man was suddenly very glad that he wouldn't be seeing Cain tonight. He was rather tired. And now that he knew for sure Keiichi was coming home in a week, when Cain reacted that strongly last night at the mere notion, he was very happy he wouldn't be seeing Cain tonight. He would finally have a chance to rest.

Marathon sex. One of the many things Cain had taught him. They both rather enjoyed those lessons. That's when it hit him. That's how he could prove to Cain that he had chosen him. A smirk spread across his lips, he would rest well tonight. And he wouldn't have to worry about a sore ass tomorrow either.

(-)(-)(-)

When Shun's father came home he found the note exactly where his wife had left it and his son asleep in his room. That was unusual in of itself. He was always over at "a friend's." Kiyoshi (2) was worried he had fallen into a bad crowd. Takeshi (3) was just worried that Shun had a girlfriend and would get her pregnant. Shun was gone often enough, and when he was home he smelled like sex, his clothes disheveled; when he didn't look like he just had sex, he looked like he was thinking about it.

Luckily his grades were not suffering, though one of his professors, Utagai-san, had phoned several times to say that Shun often skipped classes, but still managed perfect scores and completed homework. Takeshi shook his head and looked to going to bed himself. Hopefully when Keiichi came home things would go back to the way they were.

(-)(-)(-)

The next morning Cain woke to the smell of a delicious breakfast being made. For a moment he thought he was with his mom, but she hadn't woken him with breakfast for years. That meant one thing, Shun. He smiled and went to the kitchen, he paused in the door. Shun was at the stove and he wasn't wearing anything but an apron… with the blinds open.

Cain smirked, he was beginning to wear off on him. And perhaps in him.

Shun had titled his head up slightly and sniffed the air. He smiled and looked over his shoulder asking, "Do you have an appetite?"

Cain smiled and wrapped his arms around Shun. "Always."

Shun laughed. "Yes, I know you do. But I meant for food, not my ass."

Nuzzling the back of his neck, Cain breathed into Shun's ear, "But it's such a delicious ass. And it's even unwrapped…"

"Then we'll just have to do something about this appetite. But first, breakfast." Shun said.

The golden haired man pouted, but sat at the table and together they began to eat the delicious breakfast that Shun had prepared.

Cain tried, and failed, to keep a smirk off his face. The beast within Shun was beginning to show more and more often. The beast was the reason he had chosen Shun and not Keiichi. He could have convinced Keiichi that he loved and wanted him, but his beast was too far down, locked too deep inside. His brother however… Shun's beast was just a little below the surface. All he needed was a way out. Every time Cain saw glimpses of it, his beast lost control. Every time Shun accepted the beast Cain fell in love with him all over again.

Cain gathered up their dishes and put them in the sink. Shun got up to do them, but Cain stopped him. "You can do that later. Right now I want my other… _appetite_… fed."

"I think I can manage that." Shun said before he kissed Cain, backing him into the bedroom and onto the bed. He pulled away slightly and whispered a request that made Cain loose all control and all sense of mind. "Can we do this rough?"

Cain nearly came right then and there, but managed to hold himself back. With a moan he tore off his boxers and Shun's apron in answer. He positioned himself and was about to penetrate Shun when he found himself flipped onto his back.

"No. Let me do the work." He told Cain.

'Oh, gods! He wants to ride me. And did he just growl?' ran through Cain's mind. He looked up into Shun's eyes and saw the glow. Shun's normally pale smoke grey eyes had darkened to a charcoal grey, which they usually did during sex, but now they had a glitter in them. A flash of silver. 'His beast, it's broken through,' Cain thought.

Shun looked down on Cain, his mate, his prey. He grinned ferally (sp?)leaning down and whispering in his ear, "Mom left a note. The doctor said that Keiichi-kun will be out of rehab next week." He watched in satisfaction as the rage filled Cain's eyes. He decided to add to that smoldering rage, build it into a burning one. "I've made up my mind. Who I've chosen." A growl escaped through Cain's clenched teeth.

"I've chosen," Shun began, and he thrust into Cain. No prep, no warning. Rough. "Scream for me." He said right before what he had done registered in Cain's frenzied mind. And scream he did. A feral sound, barely human, a scream of such intense pain it became sweet. A scream that became one of pleasure when Shun began to move, barely giving Cain time to adjust.

When the screams became softer, turning into moans, Shun began again. "I've chosen… you," with this his eyes bled into molten silver and he began to nip at Cain's neck, his favorite place to bite. He licked up the blood that he had caused to flow with his sharpened teeth.

The black haired young man thrust into Cain's golden body again and again, dragging out the pleasure. Cain's seed dripping down his chest, he slowed his thrusts and growled out, "Scream my name. Let the world know that it's me causing you such pleasure. Scream for me…" He whispered the last into Cain's ear, "…bitch." And then he licked said ear.

Shun's words caused something in Cain to break. His eyes began to glow a burning gold, even though he hadn't put his contact back in yet. He began to move against Shun, driving his cock deeper into his ass. His legs wrapped tightly around Shun's slim waist, his nails digging into his back. Oh, how he loved Shun's back. It had to be his favorite place on Shun's body, he loved to leave his mark all across his back, just like Shun loved to do to his neck.

When Shun felt Cain begin to respond, to thrust back, he lost all control and came deep within him. He pulled out gently and licked his way down the golden eyed man's chest. When he reached his cock he began to suck gently, up and down the length, before finally taking him into his mouth. He sucked and licked and drove coherent thought from Cain's mind. Loving the sound of his name moaned from that mouth, from Cain. He swallowed when Cain came for the second time that morning and pulled away.

He continued licking down between his thighs, licking away the blood he had caused Cain to bleed and his own semen that had dripped out of Cain's abused ass. When he finished, he kissed Cain. "I chose you, I will always choose you, Cain. I love you. Now devour me golden beast."

"Gladly," Cain whispered hoarsely. "Ngoi yeu dau cua toi." (4) And he proceeded to do so, all day.

(-)(-)(-)

_End Chapter 2_

(-)(-)(-)

**1)** _Okaa-san : mom._ Most everyone knows this.

**2)** _Kiyoshi : bright/shining/clear._ Found this name in my baby names book.

**3)** _Takeshi : unbending/bamboo tree._ Also from my baby names book.

**4)** _Ngoi yeu dau cua toi : My beautiful, precious lover._ Vietnamese. As is from the manga. Cain says this to Shun several times in the manga.

**A/N:** It's hell trying to figure out my own writing and notes. Pure hell. Took me two hours to get that! -points up- Two hours! All well, it's done. Don't expect the third chap up any sooner then Friday.

Man, it's amazing how much you can forget about a story in seven months.


End file.
